my first love
by Happy because I tried
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios,ella conoce a alguin mas y que va a hacer Edward?ban a seguir juntos?soportaran ser solo amigos?one-shot,song-fic.pasen porfa soy muy nueva en esto!


holaaaa estoy volviendo con mas songs-fic nose porq me gustan tantoXD para los que no conoscan la cancion es de justin bieber con ludacris BABY!!!

* * *

My first love

Seguía durmiendo la semana fue muy pesada y solo tenía el sábado y el domingo para poder descansar así que iba a aprovechar esto todo lo que podía. Cuando tienes 17 casi 18 estas en el instituto y más clases avanzadas lo único que te gustaría hacer es dormir y descansar todo lo posible en los fines de semanas.

Soy Edward Cullen como ya dije tengo 17 y en un mes 18, vivo en el pequeño pueblo de Forks uno de los lugares donde más llueve en todo estados unidos, estoy en el último año en el instituto. Tengo dos lindos y amorosos padres, y mis locos hermanos, los mejores amigos del mundo y la novia más linda, especial, inteligente, amable…..-la lista sigue y sigue-, estábamos saliendo desde hace casi 7 meses.

Bella, la cual acaba de aparecer en la puerta; si estaba dormido como hice para verla entrar en mi habitación y sentarse a mi lado?? Ya me estaba volviendo loco, seguramente yo ya llevaba tiempo despierto y solo estaba mirando a la nada y así no la pude ver, si seguramente era eso.

-Buenos tardes dormilón, llevas tiempo dormido-me dijo con su suave y dulce voz, acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejándome con ganas de mas; hoy estaba igual de linda que siempre tenía su larga cabellera que caía en cascadas por su espalda, una linda camiseta azul oscuro y unos shorts de blue-jeans, con unas pequeñas zapatillas bajas azul oscuro, pero en sus ojos pude ver un gran dolor y pena el cual me preocupo inmediatamente.

-hola amor, que haces aquí? Y porque tan temprano?-aunque me encantara que estuviera aquí me hubiera gustado si pudiera haber venido algo más tarde, pero por ella me levantaría a la hora que quisiera.

-Pff, temprano, Edward ya son las 3 de la tarde, y no puedo venir a visitar a mi adorado novio- pero cuando vi en sus ojos supe que había otra razón, yo conocía a Bella de toda la vida como ella a mí, nos conocíamos perfectamente cómo para saber cuando estamos mintiendo o ocultando información- bueno, también necesito hablar contigo así que organízate y salimos a dar un paseo por el parque-diciendo esto salió por la puerta para darme privacidad, nose como hice para bañarme y arreglarme en segundos pero, en muy poquito tiempo estaba abajo con mi novia, me despedí de mis papas que estaban en la cocina y salimos a dar un paseo.

En el camino hablamos de cosas tribales, con ella la conversación fluía muy fácilmente, en el parque nos sentamos en una apartada silla, donde podíamos ver a toda la gente disfrutando alrededor del parque. Bella me cogió la mano y se voltio para mirarme fijamente.

-Edward, yo lo siento tanto, yo… yo.. yo conocí a… alguien más-mi corazón se empezó a partir, pero aguante para que pudiera seguir- tu sabes y yo se que te quiero demasiado, pero cuando lo conocí a el nose es diferente, yo al principio pensé que simplemente iba a tener un amigo mas pero con el tiempo tú has estado muy ocupado últimamente, he tratado de ir al cine contigo desde hace 2 meses!, entonces digamos que estoy pasando más tiempo con , te lo juro que ni siquiera lo he besado , pero ese es el problema que quiero besarlo, ayer que fui a visitarlo, porque tu tenias que ser tutor de no sé quien, el me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo.. Entonces yo solo quiero probar, y sé que soy la peor persona del mundo por hacerte pasar por esto, así que yo voy simplemente a irme de tu vida, no creo que me vuelvas a ver, así que adiós amor- dijo todo esto mientras que yo seguía paralizado, como había sido tan estúpido, yo la deje sola mucho tiempo; no yo tenía que luchar por ella, aunque me doliera con todo el alma verla con alguien más; porque yo sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero tenía que impedir esto.

-no Bella espera- le cogí el brazo porque ya se estaba parando para irse y con la otra mano le limpie las lagrimas que se habían derramado de sus triste ojos, no quería ni ver el sufrimiento que había en los míos- no eres la peor persona del mundo, fui yo el que te dejo solo mucho tiempo, así que por favor, tienes mi amor, tienes mi corazón , simplemente no te apartes de mi, te acuerdas tu y yo nunca…..- deje la frase incompleta para que la terminara siempre nos decíamos esto en los momentos tristes desde pequeños.

-nunca nos separaremos,-entre los dos dijimos –siempre juntos, pero igualmente esto te va a doler mucho y no quiera causarte más dolor, ya te quebré tu corazón, Edward esto es para el bien de los dos, no deberíamos vernos- me dijo, derramando mas lagrimas igual que yo.

-no, Bella, deja que yo me preocupo de mi dolor yo solo necesito estar a tu lado, tu siempre será mi primer y único amor, y por eso te necesito cerca a mi- yo tenía que estar de alguna manera cerca a ella sino moriría literalmente.

Si eso es lo que tú quieres- me dijo es un murmullo, no debí de haberle dicho eso de mi primer amor le dolió mas, en un suave susurro le dije "si eso es lo que quiero", y nos abrasamos como un adiós a nuestro casi perfecto noviazgo, y llorando en los brazos del otro.

Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.

You know you love me, I know you care,

Just shout whenever and I'll be there.

You want my love, you want my heart

and we will never ever ever be apart.

Are we an item? girl quit playing,

we're just friends, what are you saying.

Said there's another and looked right in my eyes,

my first love broke my heart for the first time.

Yo pensé que ella iba a ser mía por siempre pero supongo que me equivoque.

And I was like…

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido no lo sentía eran como si los días pasaran como segundos por mis ojos. Por ella yo haría cualquier cosa, y simplemente todavía no creo que no sigamos juntos, estoy tratando de hacer como si no me afectara tanto, para no perderla, estar ahí ser su amigo, pero algunas veces era muy difícil, cuando por ejemplo sabía que estaba con él, ya eran novios oficialmente, se llamaba Jacob Black y vivía en la Push, y lo peor es que se veían bien juntos. Y yo seguía esperando que esto simplemente fuera una mal sueño, uno muy malo, pero no era así esto es la realidad.

Lo que más me dolía y deprimía era saber que mi primer amor no estaba a mi lado, estaba con otro y era muy probable, que ella nunca me había querido.

Oh, for you I would have done whatever,

and I just can't believe we ain't together

and I wanna play it cool, the thought of losing you

I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,

and now please say baby fix me and you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream.

I'm going down down down down

and I just can't believe my first love won't be around.

And I was like…

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Ahora repentinamente me encontraba en el despacho de mi padre Carlisle, nose como me movía tan rápido que ni siquiera me daba cuenta, me estaba contando cómo se habían conocido papa y mama, era una linda historia que solo me sabía algunas partes.

-tu madre y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria apenas teníamos 13 años nuestras hormonas andaban locas y nos enamoramos, y te puedo jurara que ella es mi primer y único amor, ella con su especial forma de ser me traía loco, me encantaba el colegio porque solo iba a verla a ella todo el día, digamos que mis notas bajaron un tiempo pero me advirtieron que o eran mejores notas o no volver a salir con Esme, así que me dedique mucho a las dos cosas, ella sabía que me traía loco así que también me ayudo con mis notas y de ahí en adelante nos veíamos en el colegio todos los días en la calle, en el parquecito de la esquina, y en los fines de semana, nunca nos separamos- Carlisle tenía todo ese sentimiento de alegría y amor en sus ojos pero cambio y me dijo- lo siento mucho hijo por todo lo que pasa con ella-después de esto le dije un gracias y me marche a mi habitación, triste, porque mi vida no pudo haber sido así como la de ellos simplemente perfecta?.

Luda, When I was 13 I had my first love,

there was nobody that compared to my baby

and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above

She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,

she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.

She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and

at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing

and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying….

Estuve días en mi cama simplemente pensando en que iba a hacer, mi mama me llamaba, mis hermanos, y Bella vino a mi casa varias veces, pero a los 3 días exactos decidí .yo no podía más, me tenía que ir ,no aguantaba, era hora, yo no había entendido, Bella ya no me quiere como algo más que su amigo ,tenía a Jacob para que estuviera con ella, yo simplemente sobraba en la foto así que me decidí a alejarme de ella, pero Esme no aguantaría si me fuera así que me quede en Forks, pero no volví a hablar con ella en el instituto la ignoraba y cuando llamaba no contestaba; hasta que en algún momento entendió que yo no podía aguantar mas dolor. Ese día sufrí más que muchos otros días porque yo la amaba y ella no lo hacía, me fui a la cama con millones de lágrimas anegadas en mis ojos.

Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Now I'm gone,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

now I'm all gone.

Gone, gone, gone, gone, I'm gone.

Al otro día desperté demasiado cansado, eso era muy raro porque me había ido a la cama temprano, seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando en la puerta pude ver una sombra moverse hacia mi cama, cuando me fije mejor era Bella con la misma ropa de el día que me dijo que conoció a Jacob, pero eso era imposible mi hermana nunca pero nunca la dejaría vestirse con la misma 2 veces, será que esto está pasando otraves?se sentó a mi lado acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un pequeño beso en la otra mejilla y con una suave voz me dijo palabras que yo ya había escuchado en un ¿sueño?

-buenos días dormilon,llevas tiempo durmiendo-había algo diferente a esta Bella a la que estaba en mi sueño, pero decidí seguir con el guion.

-hola amor que haces aquí? Y tan temprano?-lo único que quería era que todo esto acabara rápido para que ella me pudiera decir todo.

-pff, temprano, Edward son las tres de la tarde, y no puedo venir a visitar a mi adorado novio-en sus ojos había algo que me decía que no me estaba contando todo-bueno ,también necesito decirte algo así que organízate y damos un paseo por el parque- y así salió otra vez de mi pieza para darme privacidad esta vez me demore más para bañarme y vestirme, esto ya no era un sueño me tenía que mover por mí mismo, me despedí de mis padres y Salí con Bella hacia el parque, estaba tratando de disimular el gran dolor que todo esto me estaba provocando, y hablamos de cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegamos al parque nos sentamos en la misma silla , y mire todo el parque otra vez esperando a que Bella rompiera mi corazón otra vez; cogió mi mano y me miro directamente a los ojos y empezó.

-Edward yo-se interrumpió pero yo ya sabía que seguía "lo siento tanto yo conocí a alguien.."pero porque no seguía-espérate un segundo antes de continuar estas bien te noto muy triste?- me pregunto con preocupación en sus ojos.

Si tranquila continua, estoy bien-entre menos se demorara mejor.

-yo … no se cómo decirte esto- dudo mordiéndose su carnoso labio, miro en mis ojos tomo aire y dijo-yo quiero que nos mudemos juntos, tu y yo, mi papa tiene un pequeño apartamento, y me lo quiere regalar para que vivamos juntos, y yo creo que es el momento de dar este paso pero si no quieres-yo seguía en shock, ¡¡ELLA NO ME IBA A DECIR QUE CONOCIO A ALGUIEN MAS!!,sino que quería ir a vivirse con migo ella en realidad me amaba y yo también, desesperado por haber sido tan estúpido la abrase y nos besamos apasionadamente y en un susurro en su oreja le dije "me encantaría irme a vivir contigo" yo estaba FELIZ , Esme iba a estar feliz otro apartamento para remodelar y ¡¡ME IBA A IR A VIVIR CON MI PRIMER Y UNICO AMOOR!!!!

* * *

gracias por leer, dejen reviews, que son spr especiales para mi,

besos


End file.
